


Cabellos de ángel

by KeyGalley



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Analysis, Mirrors, Other, Parallelism, Post Bakugō's kidnapping, Pre 2nd Deku vs Bakugō, Pre Illuminati Arc, post Kyoto Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyGalley/pseuds/KeyGalley
Summary: Bakugō contempló su silueta en el espejo; una pequeña línea se trazó en medio de su cara conforme crecían los rayos del sol. Compuso su clásica sonrisa burlona y pensó que tal vez, en otra realidad, él nació para ser un villano.





	Cabellos de ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Cabellos de ángel: Raya visible únicamente en condiciones particulares de luz.

La noche era horriblemente negra. Ser afín a la oscuridad no implicaba amor por la penumbra. Bakugō era imbatible, sí; también gruñón y astuto, pero aún tenía catorce y su madre nunca le contó un cuento para mermar sus pesadillas.

Desde que fue secuestrado, las tinieblas le ponían nervioso. Odiaba sentirse así. ¿Qué podría decirse del estudiante más prometedor de primer año si éste le temía a la penumbra? De por sí bastaron sólo un par de incidentes para ser etiquetado.

_"Mira, ahí va el chico que tuvieron que rescatar"_

_Que se jodan,_ pensó. ¿Qué debía hacer para borrar sus descuidos? El estúpido de Deku fracasaba siempre, y luego la gente lo alababa por una o dos victorias. ¿Qué rayos estaba mal con el mundo?

Se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño. Una vez ahí, contempló su figura en el cristal. Patético. ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan dramático? Él no analizaba su rostro al mirarse en el espejo.

Todo era tan malditamente fácil que resultaba ridículo: abrir la puerta, hacer lo que se supone que fue a hacer y regresar a dormir. Simple, rápido. ¿Por qué no podía, entonces?

Fue consciente de lo mucho que duró su letargo cuando el sol expuso la llegada del nuevo día a través de un resplandor.

Katsuki cubrió sus ojos en acto reflejo y, al enfocar de nuevo la mirada, creyó ver en el vidrio un patrón de gotas que antes no estaba allí.

Palpó con sus dedos; no era agua. Tampoco una grieta, su piel no sentía ningún borde y la superficie no estaba a desnivel. ¿Qué diablos era entonces?

Probablemente no le importaría tanto si el karma o la fuerza del universo correspondiente no fuese tan desgraciada. ¿Por qué, por todos los infiernos, tenía que atravesar su cara?

No se admitiría supersticioso nunca, pero no iba a ignorar las señales que Dios, Satán o quien quiera que fuere le enviase, porque entonces no llegaría a ningún lado.

Porque si lo ignorara, jamás sospecharía que Deku era el discípulo de All Might.

Una risa sardónica resonó por el cuarto y Bakugō decidió que le importaba una mierda si asustaba a sus compañeros.

Ya entendía por qué el maldito de la mano en la cara se obsesionó con él. Era posible que Bakugō, en otra realidad, fuera un demonio.

Era incluso probable que esa delgada línea dividiendo su rostro representara el límite entre sus retorcidos deseos y su humanidad.

Bakugō era incorruptible, no dudaba, no lloraba; Katsuki era todo pesimismo, dudas y llanto.

De algún modo, el balance entre sus facetas dependía cien por ciento de su voluntad. Un humano, un demonio; él era ambas cosas. Y a la vez, ninguna. Tan sólo era Katsuki Bakugō, un héroe.

Una nueva sonrisa, esta vez más confiada, más pequeña y auténtica cubrió sus labios. Que el estúpido de Deku se quedara con su quirk heredado, él podía iniciar de cero o de menos si quería.

Él sería el mejor hasta en un mundo colmado de ángeles y demonios. Que la gente dijera lo que quisiera; que era impulsivo, violento y aterrador, que no merecía una oportunidad.

Sería el mejor aun sin amigos, sin apoyo ni ventajas. Sólo debía confiar en el enorme poder que ya tenía, conocerlo y aceptarlo.

Él sabía perfectamente quién era y qué podía llegar a hacer.


End file.
